


Bitch Face Activate

by Desirae



Series: Loved you forever [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Humor, Loving Dean Winchester, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Possessive Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 04:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6500329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desirae/pseuds/Desirae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't you remember, dude, " Ash continued. "You said she was the bendiest chick you'd ever fu-"</p><p>"Okay Ash, " Dean said loudly, standing up abruptly and grabbing the now empty platter of crackers and cheese and dirty paper plates. "You need another beer, sweetheart?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dean and Cas are always affectionate. Holding hands and kissing was just what they did. When they've been drinking, however, they do a little more. To the dismay of everyone at poker night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitch Face Activate

**Author's Note:**

> Another timestamp for our happily married boys in the Loved You Forever verse. As per usual, all timestamps in this verse can be read as a stand alone fics. Hope you enjoy, comments and kudos appreciated:)
> 
>  
> 
>  [](http://imgur.com/kXgPElM)

When Dean and Castiel had finally gotten together, they weren't shy. Not even a little bit. The best friends turned lovers had no problem whatsoever holding hands in public. They kissed each other tenderly on the train. They rested heads on each other's shoulders at the movies. They pressed their foreheads together and gazed into each other's eyes for long moments of time for no reason other than utter happiness at being together.

It was sweet. Their friends found it adorable. In fact, some were kind of jealous at the easy, blatantly deep connection the husbands shared with each other. For the most part, their touchy feely PDA was met with a chorus of _awwws_ and light-hearted teasing. 

Tonight was not one of those nights. 

"Dean, are you in? Dean? Seriously?"

Dean would have answered if his tongue wasn't currently being sucked on by his husband. His husband, who was practically in his lap, arms twined around his neck. Castiel was making little breathy mewling noises that Dean was answering with appreciative hums. They were pressed together, not so subtly rutting against each other, causing the chair Dean was perched on to make creaking sounds.  This continued until they were suddenly and violently showered with chex mix.

Castiel pulled back from Dean, his lips making an audible pop. He tilted his head and glared at his brother-in-law. 

"What the fuck, Sam," Cas grated out, as he brushed cheddar seasoned corn chex and pretzels off of Dean's shoulders. Dean in return, pulled them from Cas' hair.

Dean's slightly glazed eyes focused on his brother. "Yeah, dude, what's your problem?" he asked.  Amazingly, his voice managed to portray wounded innocence, as though he and Castiel hadn't just been subjecting their friends and family to pornographic noises and flashes of tongue meant for the bedroom.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe the dry humping?"

Charlie, at least, was snickering. Though that could have been from the three shots of _Polska Wisinowa_ Cherry Vodka she'd had with Dean and Cas. 

Shots were the Novak-Winchester's downfall. They could handle beer just fine, but shots of hard liquor often made them forget that they were in public. The last time they had drank this much was when they were making one of their 'home movies'.

Normally they wouldn't indulge like they had been that evening unless they were home, but this wasn't just a normal poker night at Sam and Jo's. Bobby had officially signed the business over to Dean that day. _Singer Auto_ was now _Singer-Winchester Auto._ So they were celebrating, the Polish vodka from a client of Sam's who had family in _Krakow._

Jo came in from the kitchen, with a knife, a block of cheese and a platter of crackers. She placed them on the card table. "I warned you about opening that bottle, Sam. You know what the hard stuff does to you boys."

"Yeah, well, you could have warned the rest of us," Benny grumbled. 

"I think it's sweet," Garth sighed with a goofy grin on his friendly face.

 "Yeah, well, they're not your brothers," Sam groused, "And you're the one who let them break the no sitting next to each other rule," he continued with a glare at Jo.

"Quit your whining Samantha and just deal," Dean said with a roll of his eyes to Cas, who was still clinging to Dean like a vine.

"Dude, I already did. Your supposed to be letting me know if you are in our out."

Dean and Cas looked at him blankly for a minute before meeting each other's gaze and erupting into giggles. Dean smoothed a hand over his face and Castiel detached from his side. They both made a show of looking intently at their cards.

"I'm in," Dean said, throwing his chips into the pile and wrapping an arm around Castiel's shoulders. He pressed a gentle a kiss to his apple scented hair, making Cas sigh.

"I fold," Cas chimed in, taking the opportunity to turn so he was leaning back into Dean's chest. He absently played with the fingers on Dean's card free hand. He heard Ash say he called but he wasn't really paying attention. Castiel had the warm and fuzzies. That's what he called that perfect buzzed state where you were intoxicated enough to be relaxed and little uninhibited but not so far gone as to do karaoke on the table. He was a little chilly, he realized as he shivered. He felt Dean's arm tighten around him in response and a warm hand rubbed up and down his bare arm.  It was too hot to play in the screened in porch, so they were inside of Sam and Jo's air conditioned house, but he was almost too cold. In the back of his mind he knew it was from all the alcohol. He'd chased back the vodka shots with some _Angry_ _Orchards_.

Castiel was brought back to the present when Dean shifted, cackling as he dragged a pile of chips towards him.

"Four aces," Sam was saying with disgust. "How the hell did you just win without even paying attention?"

"Just lucky I guess," Dean said, though he wasn't looking at Sam now, he was staring softly down at Castiel. He brushed his thumb down Cas' cheek before gripping the back of his head and pulling him in for another languid kiss.

"There they go again."

Castiel heard Charlie's remark, but didn't care enough stop. Not when his husband was caressing his face, while gently stroking his tongue with his own. He tasted of beer and cherries, and Cas found himself wishing they were somewhere more private.

"I actually don't mind the live porn in front of me," Jo said playfully, "but do you guys think you could tone it down a little? Carmen is going to be here around nine, that's only like a half hour from now and she has just been through a bad breakup."

Dean pulled back from Cas and arched a brow at his brother's girl.

"So because some chick I don't even know broke up with some guy, I can't kiss my husband, is that what you're saying?" he asked in mock anger and Cas snickered into Dean's neck.

"Oh dude, you most definitely know her," Ash said with a laugh as he reshuffled the deck of cards.

Cas' head shot up at that and Dean looked at him quizzically.

"Carmen Porter, man. Jo's college roommate?"

Castiel looked up at Dean and noticed a flush stealing across his cheeks and down his neck. 

"Don't you remember, dude, " Ash continued. "You said she was the bendiest chick you'd ever fu-"

"Okay, Ash, " Dean said loudly, standing up abruptly and grabbing the now empty platter of crackers and cheese and dirty paper plates. "You need another beer, sweetheart?"

Dean didn't wait for answer and Castiel's eyes narrowed as he watched his husband hurry into the kitchen.

Charlie silently saddled up next to him with another shot and they clinked glasses before tossing them back. Castiel licked his lips and folded his arms across his chest.

"So, Ash. Tell me more about this... Carmen."

* * *

 

 

Castiel leaned against the door jamb of the kitchen as he watched his husband wash a casserole dish that had housed taco dip an hour earlier. He quietly slid up behind Dean and slipped his arms around his waist, leaning his head over his shoulder.

"So... Carmen, huh?" Cas felt Dean stiffen at his words before turning around.

"Look, Cas, " he started, gripping at his forearms. "It was only one weekend and I... wait. You're smiling. Why are you smiling?"

Castiel reached up to push a gentle hand through Dean's hair before leaning up to press his lips against his. Dean relaxed into the kiss immediately, tugging Cas even closer and fisting his hand in the back of his tee-shirt. For a moment the only sound was the slick sliding of tongues and breathy sighs. Cas finally pulled back with a light tug at Dean's bottom lip. He was pleased to see the fucked out expression on his husband's face.

"Baby, I know you weren't a monk when we got together. I've known you since you were ten. There's no need to hide anything from me."

Dean rubbed at the back of his neck. His nervous little habit that Castiel found so endearing.

"I know, it's just weird, s'all.  And it was years ago, I think I was like, 19 or 20. I don't even know if she'll remember me."

Castiel huffed indignantly. "Oh, I'm pretty sure she'll remember you."

Dean smirked, "Yeah? I leave that much of an impression, huh?"

"Don't be a dick."

"No, really. You think she'll remember how long my ton-"

Castiel yanked painfully on Dean's hair causing him to yelp.

"Don't push it, baby. I said you don't have to hide it, not that I wanted a play by-play."

Dean laughed before running his hands down to Cas' hips. He rubbed in small circles before suddenly lifting him up and placing him on the counter next to the sink. Cas huffed out a breath of laughter as Dean stepped between his legs. He ran his hands up Cas' strong runners thighs before settling on his hips again. He leaned in and licked at Cas' perfect pink lips. They were perpetually chapped, but still always so soft. Cas eagerly opened his mouth to Dean's seeking tongue, groaning as he did. He wrapped his legs around Dean's hip, tugging his body closer, so he could grind against him. Cas' hands fisted in Dean's hair as the man released his lips to trail wet open-mouthed kisses down his throat.

"You always taste so good, sweetheart," Dean whispered against his skin as he nipped and sucked. His hands trailed down Castiel's tee-shirt, thumbing at his nipples through the fabric, causing Cas' breath to hitch. "Wish we were home," he continued as his fingers trailed lower, to rub at Cas' hardening cock through his thin cotton pants.

Cas bit his lip and moaned. "Wh-what would you do?" he stuttered out as he rutted against Dean's hand. "No, wait, don't tell me. Don't make me come in your brother's kitchen."

Dean chuckled darkly, but didn't stop his ministrations. He kept rubbing, dragging his fingers up and down Cas' hard length through his pants. He bit at his husband's earlobe before whispering hotly, "You mean you don't want to know how I'd lay you out?" another nip, "How I'd spread your cheeks and lick your pretty pink hole?"

Cas whimpered.

Dean rubbed faster and with more pressure. "You don't want to know how I'd stretch you till you were open and fluttering for me?" Dean sucked on his pulse point and felt Cas shaking beneath his hands. "How I'd rub against that sweet spot with my fingers?" Dean trailed his mouth back up to Castiel's lips and whispered against them, "How I'd tongue fuck you till you were sloppy, and jerk you until you came in my fist?" Dean sealed his mouth over Cas's and swallowed his loud moan.

Dean held Castiel through the aftershocks as he panted against him. They were still entwined, forehead to forehead, arms wrapped around each other. Cas' legs were still around Dean's waist when Sam came into the kitchen.

Dean looked over his shoulder and watched Sam's bitch face activate.

"Dean, come on. We eat in here. Save your kinky sex games for your own house."

* * *

 

 

Cas was grateful that they were staying the night at his brother-in-law's. He was also grateful that the guest room was down the hallway off the kitchen, so he was able to inconspicuously change his clothes with none the wiser, though Charlie did look him up and down with a raised brow.

"Please don't ask," he whispered as she laughed delightedly.

Carmen did remember Dean, but immediately focused her flirting on Benny once she realized he was married. Cas may or may not have made it a point to sit in Dean's lap while they watched the _Poltergeist_ remake. Cas buried his head in the crook of Dean's neck, breathing in his intoxicating scent. "Woodsmoke," he tiredly murmured against Dean's skin. Dean didn't reply, just stroked Castiel's hair until the next thing Cas knew, he was being gently laid down on the guest bed. He remained limp as Dean proceeded to undress him and tuck him in under the covers. Dean stripped and crawled in behind him, and pulled him against him, back to chest.

Castiel sighed contentedly before mumbling,"I'm the bendiest though, right?" 

It took Dean a minute, and then he was laughing softly.

"Of course, sweetheart."

 

The end

 

 


End file.
